Fearless
by Stupefy-my-senses
Summary: Songfic of sorts. Fearless - Taylor Swift. Slughorn's christmas party. James/Lily oneshot.


Great. Slughorn's having a Christmas party. He does every year and I've been (through no choice of mine) since second year, but this year I can't see myself enjoying it. Usually I hide in a corner with Severus and we sit, watching people hopelessly flirt and commenting on dress robes. However this year, it doesn't seem a possibility. I sometimes wonder if maybe I should talk to him, but then reason takes over and tells me I'll only get myself hurt. So this year I'm going with Alice, only she'll be dancing with Frank, no matter how much she denies it, leaving me alone. I would try to get out of it, but what would I say? I have prior arrangements? Except I live here. I have detention? Like he'd believe that. No, I'll have to go. Maybe I could sneak out. I'd go in, chat to him for a while, insist I must find Alice, and leave. I'd go back towards the end of the night, pour myself some punch, and then tell him thank you for a wonderful evening, and leave, again. I'd barely have to stay twenty minutes. It'd be a perfect plan. In fact, it _is_ a perfect plan.

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying the party, Lily? Shame about the weather though." He asks, only slightly tipsy. But then, there's time yet. Maybe I won't have to come back at all.<br>"Oh, yes, I'm having a lovely time, thank you ever so much for the invite," He can't perform legilimency can he? Severus once said something about being able to read people's minds that way. Oh, I hope not, I'm not usually one for telling lies, but you've got to do what you've got to do.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Lily dear. And your dress is very pretty."  
>"Thank you Sir, my mother sent it. I wore it at my aunt's wedding."<br>"Well it really is lovely." Yes, I know, that's why I'm wearing it. And I really must go now, I've just spotted Severus, looking at me.  
>"Again, thank you, but I really must dash, see, I told Alice I'd go find her." He nodded, and I decided that was enough permission to leave altogether, slipping behind a curtain and unhooking the window latch. I climbed out, careful not to catch my dress, and leaned against the wall. I was out. And I'd already briefed Alice, if anyone asked; I'd nipped out to the toilet. Hopefully nobody will ask too much, that would seem unfortunate.<p>

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped for now, no doubt it would start again soon, but <strong>there's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained<strong> that always reminds me of home. Of when I was little and me and Petunia would sit at the window, looking out at the miserable town we called home. The town she still does call home.  
>My train of thought was interrupted by the footsteps coming from behind me. I tried to hide in the dark, not moving and hoping it wasn't Slughorn.<br>I must have misjudged the person's position, because as I closed my eyes, and gripped onto my wand, I felt arms wrap around me from behind. Spinning round, I see that it is Potter, though his merry-men are nowhere to be seen. I pull myself away from him glaring, but he only smiles all the more and winks at me. Yes, winks! The cheek!  
>"What do you want, Potter?" I ask, annoyed. I can't afford to be found, then I'd have to go back, and see Severus.<br>"And to think everybody says you're so polite. I just came to see if you're okay. I tend to worry about peoples' sanity, when they climb out into the rain, wearing pretty dresses." Ugh.  
>"I was escaping, because thanks to you and your no good friends, I now have nobody to speak to, or even stand with at the party." I folded my arms, and waited for him to leave, defeated. But he only ran his fingers through his hair.<p>

"Aw, Lilyflower, I'm sorry." As much as it surprised me, he seemed genuine, running his hands through his hair all the more. Merlin, why must he do that? I'm supposed to hate you, remember? I mean it. James Potter, **you run your hands through your hair absent-mindedly **once more, and I swear I'll hex you into next month. Stupid fool, **making me want you. **Stop, focus Lily. Hate, remember?  
>"I don't want your apology Potter, In fact I'd rather be inside dancing right now, and that's saying something." He seems dejected momentarily, but then continued to grin down at me.<p>

"You want to dance?" His grin doubled in size, in fact, if it grew any more in size, I'd probably be worried about his health.  
>Before I had a chance to stop him, he'd dragged me out into the rain, and was twirling me around in the puddles.<br>"No! Stop it, James! It's raining again." _Potter! I meant Potter! _But, no he seemed to have heard already.  
>"Aw, you called me James! Progress, dear one! And yes, looks like there's going to be a storm." He twirled me once again, putting one hand on my waist, and swaying. I give up, my dress is already soaked and besides, he's better at dancing than I imagined, and this is actually kind of fun. He almost falls over in the rain, and clumsily regains his balance as I stand, laughing. He takes my hands again and begins to hum softly. I recognise the tune immediately and when he begins to sing, swaying me this way and that, I can't help it when I join in. Maybe he spiked my drink. I don't care anymore, I can always obliviate him later if needs be. I sing louder and sway with him, the rain pounding down on us, drowning us out so I can hardly hear him anymore. I hear thunder and see the flash of lightning and just laugh. This is crazy.<br>**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless.**


End file.
